


Взросление

by shepofships



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships
Summary: Она смотрела вниз, на пёстрое разнообразие карточек: Билл и Том на качелях, Билл и Том в ванной, Билл и Том держатся за штанины отца… и решила, что сейчас вывалит всю эту кучу на задний двор и подожжёт. Она представила, как весело затрещит пламя, съедая осколки её воспоминаний, как исказятся детские мордашки, когда фотографии начнут гореть и съёживаться, как в сердце кольнёт до омерзительного верное «боишься». Или «стыдишься». Или «проклинаешь».
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz





	Взросление

Симона не поверила, когда ей сообщили, что она ждёт близнецов. Мир слегка перевернулся, и вместо одной детской кроватки вдруг понадобилось две. Она долго рассматривала распечатанный лист результатов УЗИ и напряжённо вглядывалась в хитросплетения чёрно-белых линий, пытаясь угадать, как расположились внутри неё дети.

— Вот первый, — пояснял врач с тронутыми сединой висками, — а вот второй.

— Вижу, вижу! — радостно восклицала Симона и действительно видела, угадывая по размытым очертаниям. Она гладила руками округлившийся живот и напевала всё подряд, что помнила, не представляя, как отреагирует на новость муж.

Йорг вернулся с работы с охапкой роз. Симона рассмеялась:

— Мама рассказала?

***

Лейпциг сочился красками, горел золотым и алым. На календаре было второе сентября, и в палате триста пятнадцать не смолкали крики. Симона обнимала бережно — одного, второго, — целовала взмокшие лбы и крошечные ладони. Они легко помещались у неё на руках, маленькие живые комочки, только что бывшие частью её самой. Симона улыбалась.

— Два дня, — говорила она медсестре, невероятно гордая. — Кричат без умолку.

Её выписали пару суток спустя, бледную, с не прошедшим ещё токсикозом. По дороге домой пришлось остановиться у обочины, но даже так — слабая, бессильно облокотившаяся о капот автомобиля — Симона чувствовала себя самой счастливой матерью на свете.

***

— Билл, прекрати бегать, иначе схлопочешь!

Он остановился, пристыженный, поскрёб ногтями шею и отправился наверх, пытаясь не сорваться — ступенька за ступенькой, не пропуская ни единой. Том шкодливо ухмыльнулся, завидев брата ещё из-за угла, и показал ему язык.

— Мальчики!.. — возглас Симоны потонул в грохоте падающей тумбочки. Зазвенели осколки разбившейся вазы, покатились кадушки ниток из опрокинутой коробки — всё никак не доходили руки убрать. Близнецы ревели оба: Билл потому что порезался, Том просто так. Колено младшего окрасилось кровью, штанишки безнадежно испачкались. Симона мысленно выругалась и отвесила обоим по подзатыльнику. Притихли. Она знала, что ненадолго.

— Всё проказничают? — спрашивала Беатрис, живущая по соседству; когда она улыбалась, вокруг её глаз появлялись очаровательные морщинки. Беатрис кормила подругу гранатами и любезно соглашалась сидеть с малышами. В ту пору зацветал виноградник в саду, мама страдала от жуткой аллергии на травы, а Симону снедало вдохновение: картины множились с каждой неделей. Она пробовала рисовать сыновей, но Том начинал хныкать на первой же минуте, и позирование резво обрывалось. Симона качала головой, рассматривая сырые наброски, взятые преимущественно из головы, и пыталась угадать в них черты своих сорванцов.

***

Бракоразводительный процесс тянулся уныло и долго, как потерявшая вкус жвачка — его так же хотелось выплюнуть, втоптать подошвами ботинок в асфальт и оставить позади. Оставить получилось не сразу: наивное биллово «Сегодня папа тоже на работе?» разъедало расшатанную нервную систему Симоны. Она пила таблетки, жаловалась матери и считала часы, когда её собственная гордость окончательно сровняется с землёй. Ей хотелось бежать обратно, повернуть время вспять и вернуться, позабыв обо всём. В такие моменты она представляла себе горькую измену её бывшего мужа — в её воображение Йорг гладил по бёдрам сидящую на нём блондинку — и, только вволю наплакавшись, гордо задирала подбородок.

***

За окном терял листья клён, по радио крутили рок-н-ролл восьмидесятых, и Билл, высунув язык, старательно выводил буквы на листе бумаги. Получалось криво и как будто выпукло. В середине фразы поселилась жирная клякса и грозилась расползтись по всему тексту.

— Некрасиво, — сморщился Том, неловко толкая близнеца под локоть. Они синхронно задержали дыхание. Обошлось: ручка мазнула по полированной поверхности стола.

— У тебя тоже, — не остался в долгу Билл, обиженно отворачиваясь к окну. По правде говоря, почерк у старшего был ровнее, круглее и напоминал девчачий. Он долго смеялся над ним, тыкая пальцем в завитушки, пока не получил свой первый удар в нос.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и братья одновременно сорвались с места. Билл ухватился за перекладинки перил и уселся наверху лестницы.

Симона снимала туфельки и улыбалась незнакомому мужчине. «Это Гордон», — будет звучать в ушах мальчишек следующие три месяца.

***

Симона поправила бретельку ночнушки и повернулась боком, придирчиво разглядывая своё отражение. Ей было тридцать шесть, а обхват талии по-прежнему составлял семьдесят три сантиметра. Разве что бёдра немного широковаты…

— Ты прекрасна, — шептал ей Гордон, обнимая со спины и касаясь губами уха. Губы у него были аккуратные, тонкие и немного напоминали йорговы. Симона тряхнула головой, прогоняя навязчивую ассоциацию, и откинулась на плечо мужа.

— Было бы здорово завести ещё одного, — улыбнулся он, поглаживая её по животу. Симона рассмеялась.

***

В школе было скучно — так скучно, что уже на втором уроке Том стал выдирать из тетради листы и мастерить самолётики. Самолётики получались предельно аккуратными и метко летали. Веселье длилось ровно до того момента, пока бумажный истребитель не угодил в доску прямо над головой учительницы. Фрау Миллер сдвинула брови у переносицы: весь её вид говорил о крайнем неодобрении.

— Каулитц, встань, — произнесла она властным голосом. Том передёрнул плечами и со вздохом поднялся.

— Мымра, — прошептал Билл.

Тома отчитали перед всем классом и выгнали из кабинета, наказав исправляться за дверью. Исправляться ему не хотелось, поэтому он резво приспустил вниз по лестнице: зачем сидеть в четырёх стенах, если солнце на улице светит совсем по-летнему?

— Эй! — раздался звонкий голосок позади, и мальчик невольно вздрогнул.

Презрев ступеньки, Билл спрыгнул с крыльца и подошёл к брату, довольно улыбаясь.

— Ты чего здесь делаешь? — спросил Том, разглядывая младшего, словно тот был как минимум восьмым чудом света. Билл фыркнул и откинул с глаз длинную чёлку.

— А чего мне сидеть там без тебя? Я тут подумал, может, смоемся нафиг?

«Было бы круто», — пронеслось в голове у Тома за мгновение до того, как их обоих окликнули:

— Эй, сопляки, как насчёт того, чтобы отдать ваши денежки на обед?..

***

— Я не знаю, что мне с ними делать: это случается каждый божий день! — в отчаянии всплеснула руками Симона. Беатрис сочувственно покачала головой и долила подруге чая. Симона нервно потёрла пальцами переносицу — в такие моменты у неё неизменно начиналась мигрень — и взяла чашку. Руки её дрожали, и Беатрис цокнула языком.

— Так дело не пойдёт, — сказала она, отрезая кусок пирога. — Тебе нужно поговорить с ними. Может, они сами…

— Я говорила! — воскликнула Симона, со звяканьем ставя чашку обратно на блюдце. На белоснежной скатерти расцвели светлые бутоны капель. Беатрис поджала губы, стараясь не обращать на них внимания.

— Они говорят, что ни в чём не виноваты, но зная характер Билла… Я думаю, что провокация исходит от него.

— А что Том?

— Том… — Симона запустила пальцы в рыжие кудри. Она не красилась уже месяц, и корни давно темнели её природным каштановым цветом. — А что Том? Куда Билл, туда и он. Я понимаю, переходный период, но, чёрт побери, я устала видеть их обоих с разбитыми носами!

Билл вздохнул и подтянул колени к груди. Он сидел в прихожей, привалившись к стене, и слышал каждое слово — тумбочка с телефоном надёжно прятала его от посторонних глаз. Том устроился на диване в гостиной и тайком поглядывал на младшего. Ссадина на его щеке была скрыта полосой бактерицидного пластыря и всё ещё щипалась. Ощущения были не столько болезненными, сколько неприятными, а оттого особенно обижали.

У Билла были разбиты оба колена — проехался по асфальту, — и сейчас он методично отдирал пластырь от правого. Левое было забинтовано: среди дорожной пыли попалось стекло, и осколки пришлось вынимать пинцетом. Билл поморщился.

— Не трогай, иначе не заживёт, — сказал Том. Билл послушно прекратил своё занятие и обхватил себя руками.

— О чем они говорят? — спросил Том парой секунд спустя и нетерпеливо поёрзал на диване.

— Ничего нового. Маму достали наши драки, вот она и жалуется, — отозвался Билл, передёргивая плечами. — Как будто мы в восторге.

— Она думает, мы сами нарываемся? — недоумённо, возмущённо даже спросил Том, но не получил ответа. Помедлив, он слез с дивана.

— Очень больно?

Ладонь осторожно легла на колено брата. Билл едва слышно зашипел.

— Прости, прости. — Том наклонил голову, целуя ранки поверх бинта и пластыря. — Я больше не позволю им обижать тебя, — произнес он предельно серьёзно.

— Ты всегда говоришь это.

— Клянусь, Билл. Или они, или мы. Третьего не дано.

***

Работа свалилась на Симону, как снег на голову. Ещё неделю назад она не знала, как спастись от скуки, а в следующие выходные уже мастерила двадцать три рамки для картин. Она никогда не считала, что рисует плохо — скорее необычно, — но не могла и вообразить, что кто-то заинтересуется целой коллекцией её работ. Это, бесспорно, радовало, но съедало всё свободное время.

Она отправила близнецов к живущей на окраине бабушке. Том оказался не в восторге от решения матери: ему вовсе не улыбалось слушать ежевечерние рассказы о соседском огороде и причитания на тему собственной худобы. По правде говоря, Биллу в этом плане доставалось куда больше, но он не жаловался и, кажется, даже обрадовался перспективе провести пару месяцев вдали от родителей.

Лето выдалось дождливым, и большую часть времени братья провели в четырёх стенах бабушкиного дома. Том целыми днями висел на телефоне, чрезвычайно занятый разговорами с оставшимися в городе одноклассницами. Билл, отчаянно скучая, одинокой тенью слонялся вокруг. Он пробовал играть на привезённой Том гитаре, но первый же опыт окончился порванной струной, больно порезавшей палец, и больше он инструмента не касался.

Том узнал об этом в тот же день.

— Зачем ты вообще её трогал? — спросил он, недовольно морща нос. — Прекрасно же знал, что я не взял с собой запасные струны!

— С каких это пор я не могу брать твои вещи? — изумился Билл.

— С теперешних, — язвительно отозвался старший, убирая гитару в чехол. — Чтобы больше к ней не подходил, понял?

— Да пожалуйста. Не больно-то и хотелось.

— Что ж в руки взял, если не хотелось?

— А что ты прикажешь мне делать? — выпалил Билл. — Ты пятые сутки не слезаешь с телефона!

— У меня… дела, — промямлил Том и глянул исподлобья. — Тебе что, скучно?

— Забудь, — бросил Билл, покидая комнату. Ему вдруг захотелось уйти — сейчас, подальше, чтобы близнец смог в полной мере почувствовать, каково это: когда его нет рядом.

«Наверняка опять полезет обниматься с трубкой», — подумалось ему, и Билл едва не задохнулся от обиды.

Дождь прекратился, и на улице заметно похолодало. Билл зябко поёжился: выйти наружу в майке было не лучшей его идеей, но вернуться не позволяла гордость. Покружив вокруг дома, он направился в сарай, где хранились садовые инструменты, и тут же наткнулся на Тома, подбирающегося к нему с другой стороны. Билл развернулся, оскальзываясь, и помчался прочь. Он никогда не отличался особой спортивностью, поэтому Том нагнал его в несколько секунд, схватил за майку и дёрнул к себе. Билл ойкнул, теряя равновесие, и завалился назад. Он зажмурился, ожидая неминуемого удара о землю, но Том подхватил, просунув руки ему под мышки, и удержал его на весу.

— Хватит уже, набегался, — проворчал он, возвращая брата в вертикальное положение. Тот нахмурился, осторожно отступая назад. Волоски на руках встали дыбом.

— А ты? — спросил Билл и вскинул голову — того и гляди заплачет. — Не набегался?

***

Случившееся не стало неожиданностью, но всё равно выбило Симону из колеи, взбаламутив её спокойную, как гладь озера, жизнь. Её поставили перед выбором, и она знала, что обязана ответить согласием, но всё равно терзалась и маялась, оттягивая неизбежное.

— Это необходимо…

— Всего пару месяцев…

— Мы наконец-то поймали волну…

— Это наш шанс…

— Мама, ты же сама понимаешь…

Голоса сыновей сливались в единый гул. «Ты же понимаешь», — отзывалось эхом.

О да, она понимала — быть может, слишком хорошо. Она была бы счастлива не понимать, абстрагироваться от прыгающих вокруг неё сыновей, надеть беруши, придвинуть шкаф к двери спальни и хорошенько подумать. Времени для обдумывания предложения, поступившего от сверкающего стёклами очков Петера Хоффмана, не было, и женщина в бессильном отчаянии грызла собственные пальцы. Она хмурилась, ходила по комнате, слушала восторженные голоса мальчишек. Том привирал — Симона понимала это по чуть розовеющим кончикам его ушей; Билл сиял и упрашивал, денно и нощно. Она осаждала Гордона, но тот только вздыхал: «Пусть едут». Уступчивый и гибкий, в вопросе опеки он превосходил её своей решительностью, непоколебимой уверенностью и интуитивным знанием, как будет лучше.

Симона напоминала себе, что она мать, и тут же попадала в ловушку собственных мыслей: что требуется от матери? Подтолкнуть навстречу мечте или уберечь, огородить от возможного зла? Она не знала. Чёрт возьми, она не _знала_.

— Звоните мне каждый день.

Близнецы вразнобой закивали, зеркально держась за лямочки рюкзаков. Она лично собирала их в дорогу: готовила еду, клала аптечку, вытаскивала из шкафов тёплые свитера на случай плохой погоды. Симона не знала, что половину навязанного ей они выложили ещё вчера, затолкав в старый ящик из-под игрушек.

— Ты будешь первой, кто услышит демо-версии с нашего первого альбома, – сказал Билл, улыбаясь, и ей захотелось расплакаться. Она обняла их обоих, сразу; дреды Тома оцарапали щёку. Ей казалось, что она не просто отпускает их в Люненбург, а прощается навсегда, давая отмашку началу взрослой жизни.

У машины мальчики обернулись — уже сейчас выше неё, худые и нескладные — и синхронно помахали руками. Симона закусила губу, чтобы не зарыдать в голос.

***

В Люненбурге было сыро: небо сочилось холодными каплями, свинцовое и низкое. Они приехали поздно, под вечер — в тот час, когда подавляющая часть населения возвращается с работы, и транспорт выстраивается в пробочные ряды.

Билл натянул рукава куртки пониже и недовольно нахмурился: разгружались невыносимо медленно.

— Долго ещё? — нетерпеливо спросил он, переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Возьми да помоги, — буркнул Том, бережно принимая из рук Густава свою драгоценную «Катарину»; имя было написано на грифе гитары его округлым девчачьим почерком. Том любил её едва ли не больше, чем брата и родителей вместе взятых. По крайней мере, именно так временами казалось Биллу.

Подъём на этаж получился выматывающе долгим: лифта не было, и лестница показалась как минимум в два раза длиннее, чем была на самом деле. Билл неверяще погладил ладонью твёрдую поверхность двери, за которой — кто бы мог подумать! — находилась настоящая квартира-студия.

— Круто, да? — озвучил мысли близнеца Том. Младший рассеянно кивнул.

Это походило на посвящение: Хоффман терпеливо рассказывал о предстоящей работе, Йост кивал, добавляя новых деталей, и пугал необходимостью приспосабливаться к новому, экстремально быстрому темпу жизни. Том бахвалился, заверяя, что они вовсе не дети — «давно не дети» — и «готовы к взрослым делам», чем вызвал пару весёлых, но всё-таки беззлобных смешков.

Билл улыбался, жадно впитывая каждое слово продюсеров, и как никогда чувствовал себя ребёнком.

***

Симона нервничала. «Это глупо», — сказала она себе, комкая пальцами мягкую ткань фартука. Развязав ниточки на шее и талии, она отложила его на стул. На подоле темнели пятна; надо постирать. Симона расправила юбку, пригладила волоски на висках — они вились, особенно при повышенной влажности. Воздух в кухне был тяжёлым: северная сторона. Дальняя стена давно отсырела — фундамент разъедали грунтовые воды. Они давно хотели переехать, но возможность раз за разом ускользала: работа, дети… мама с прогрессирующим склерозом. Однажды она оставила включённым газ, и от несчастного случая её спас лишь визит соседки, учуявшей специфический запах.

Симона глянула на часы и торопливо отвела взгляд, как преступница. Минутная стрелка едва переползла за середину циферблата, её сестра замерла там же. Женщина закусила губу, борясь с искушением набрать выжженный в памяти номер. Она заучивала его, как стишок, цифра за цифрой, пока не стало отскакивать от зубов. «Ну зачем, мам», — качал головой Билл, укладывая в сумку пачку сливочного печенья — Том навязал. Она тогда улыбнулась, сказав, что волнуется, как любая порядочная мать, а брови заламывались кверху, придавая её лицу выражение крайней вины.

Она… оправдывалась?

Симона разрезала ножом яблоко, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. Фрукт хрустнул, брызнувший сок попал ей в глаз, и она отшатнулась, жмурясь. Неловко брошенный нож закружился на гладкой поверхности стола и шлёпнулся на пол, остриём в направлении Симоны. Она закусила губу, прогоняя из головы суеверный шепот — «неспроста, непроста», — подняла нож и, помедлив, кинула его в раковину.

Помедлив, Симона схватила телефон. Пальцы сами собой отбили до боли знакомый номер.

Ей ответили после пятого гудка.

— Алло?..

Голос был хриплым и показался чужим, далёким, непохожим на голос того Билла, которого она лично собирала в дорогу, наказывая во всём слушаться старших. Симона вздохнула с облегчением и присела на краешек стула.

— Привет, маленький. — Тревога отпускала. — Как вы там?

— Мам, я же просил не звонить в это время, — недовольно отозвался Билл. — У нас планёрка, фиг знает, когда теперь…

— Но ты же ответил, — улыбнулась Симона, перебивая, и сжала пальцами витки телефонного провода. — Как Том? Вы хорошо себя ведёте?

— У нас всё отлично.

— Передавай ему привет. Я соскучилась.

Повисла пауза. Симона потрясла трубкой: иногда контакт отходил, разделяя собеседников преградой искусственной тишины.

— Билл? — позвала она, надеясь, что не сбросил. На том конце провода закашлялись, что-то зашипело, и далекий томов голос пробормотал нечто невнятное.

— Пока, мам, потом поговорим, — почти ударом, обрывая.

Симона закусила губу, снова и снова опуская палец на рычаг, и слушала протяжный гудок освобождённой линии.

***

— Билл?..

Он не услышал: голос у Тома был тихий, приглушённый, будто из-под подушки, и точно так же не торопился ломаться. Билл повернулся на другой бок, лицом к разделяющему кровати проходу, и засопел — то ли спит, то ли дышит так, чёрт его разберет. Том подпёр рукой щеку и вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть очертания брата в плотном мраке комнаты: уличные фонари были тусклыми, апельсиново-оранжевыми, и света давали мало. Взгляд нашёл неприкрытый одеялом изгиб бедра, плавно переходящий в колено; темнота скрадывала острые углы.

— Билл? — повторил Том, садясь рядом, и положил ладонь поверх одеяла — там, где должен был находиться живот. Билл коротко вздохнул.

— Я не сплю, — пробормотал он, открывая глаза.

— И я не сплю, — глупо отозвался Том, не убирая руки. Ладонь чувствовала тепло чужой кожи. Ощущение грело и успокаивало: он уже полтора часа вертелся в постели, взбудораженный насыщенным днём, готовый подняться по первому же зову и продолжить работать. Пальцы гудели от долгой игры на гитаре, пение Билла, кажется, всё ещё звучало в ушах, и ему хотелось мчаться в студию, десятки раз переигрывать одну и ту же песню, доводить её до совершенства — лишь бы не лежать, плюя в потолок.

— Вот и зря, — сказал Билл, покосившись на часы: зелёные цифры на электронном табло показывали 2:32 ночи.

— Давай, как в детстве?.. — прошептал Том, смотря на ямочку над губой брата. Рука его скользнула ниже, завершая путешествие по скомканному одеялу, и переместилась на подкрашенное рыжим фонарным светом бедро. Билл хрипло рассмеялся, перекатываясь на спину. Зашуршала, сминаясь, простынь.

— Не ты ли сегодня доказывал, что вырос?

— Тогда будем по-взрослому.

Том навалился сверху, ткнулся губами куда-то в шею, дохнул — горячо. Билл облизал губы, обнял его за талию и прижался животом. Том хмыкнул, приподнимаясь, сдёрнул разделяющую их прослойку из ткани и укрыл сверху. Билл тяжело задышал, чувствуя, как горячеет между ними, накаляется согретый дыханием воздух.

— Представляешь, мы совсем одни, — подал голос Том, любовно оглаживая бёдра: знакомо-незнакомо, впадинки и косточки, совсем как у него, только тоньше.

— А как же…

— Ладно, почти одни. Я не это имел в виду, ты же понял.

— Тебе на _этой_ почве крышу снесло? — тихо рассмеялся Билл, находя руками руки. Они переплелись пальцами, тесно-тесно, напрягая запястья, почти до больного.

— Да-а-а, — протянул Том, сжимая ногу брата своими. — Снесло.

По венам бежал ток, в голове взрывались фейерверки — раз и два, цветное великолепие, это американские горки, детка, держись за поручни, да что же ты, не разжимай пальцев, да, вот так, вот так…

— Ну Том, ну тише же, ну…

Скрипнула кровать. Они замерли, вслушиваясь.

Густав всхрапнул и повернулся на другой бок.

…Том положил голову на грудь близнеца и закрыл глаза. Он слушал неровное — тук-тук-тук — сердцебиение Билла, и медленно проваливался в вязкое забытье сна.

Как в детстве.

***

Гордон закончил свой витиеватый тост и торжественно поднял бокал вверх. Звякнул, соприкасаясь, хрусталь. Вино оказалось кисловатым на вкус, и Билл скривился, торопясь проглотить. Том, сидящий по левую руку, выглядел вполне довольным и часто облизывал губы, будто пытаясь продлить ощущение наполнившего рот алкоголя.

— Гадость какая, — озвучил своё мнение Билл, и Том удивлённо приподнял бровь. Эта привычка была общей, как и многое другое. Делиться не казалось зазорным.

«Durch den Monsun» взрывала чарты, обгоняя конкурентов одного за другим, пока не устроилась на первом месте. Не верилось, совсем не верилось — будто всё это происходило не с ними, а с Яном и Питером, что жили кварталом дальше, а то и вовсе с какими-нибудь Джоном и Майклом из далёкой, скрытой розовыми облаками Америки. Близился первый тур. Они не осознавали.

— Вы теперь совсем взрослые, — сказала мама и украдкой смахнула слезу. Том перевёл взгляд на брата и улыбнулся, сощурившись. Билл безошибочно угадал направление его мыслей и опустил глаза.

***

Симона сидела на полу гостиной, обложившись старыми коробками из пыльного, истончённого временем картона. Фотографии неровным слоем покрывали ковёр — потрёпанные, пожелтевшие, но всё ещё ценные. Иногда ей хотелось отнести всё это старьё на помойку и никогда не оглядываться назад, но каждые полгода она неизменно перебирала воплощённые в материи пережитки прошлого, ностальгируя, вспоминая, заново переживая особенные моменты. С каждым разом их становилось всё больше, и Симона с ужасом осознавала, что стареет. Она одёргивала себя, говорила, что это глупо, ведь ей всего лишь слегка за тридцать — она всегда отвечала так, скрывая истинный возраст. Кажущаяся такой далёкой раньше, отметка «40» вдруг стала реальной, будто бы осязаемой — протяни руку и поймаешь за хвост. Хвост этот ей совершенно не нравился.

Симона нежно гладила пальцами маленькие пузатые фигурки на фото. Билл был в голубом, Том — в зелёном. Или наоборот — несложно запамятовать, если сейчас твои дети одеваются во все цвета радуги. Она вдруг вспомнила, как заставляла Билла ходить на танцы, а Тома, поддержав идею Йорга, на карате. Вспомнила, как скупала мало-мальски толковые книги по воспитанию, перевязывала их верёвками и тащила домой, чтобы, покачивая ногой коляску, зачитываться советами умудрённых опытом материнства женщин. Коляска на тот момент была пустой: ей казалось, что стоит потренироваться до родов. Ещё она вспомнила, что всю жизнь пыталась слепить их сама, перекроить, туго завязать узлы, прошить длинными стежками, вот только попытки её неизменно шли крахом. Не вышло, не склеилось, и нитки порвались, будто и не шила вовсе.

Симона прижала фотографию к груди. Её сердцу было тесно внутри, горло сжимало спазмом, и руки — те самые руки, в которых она качала сыновей, как в колыбели — дрожали. Ей хотелось заплакать, но слёз уже не было. Быть может, с тех пор, как она отпустила их в Люненбург. Или с тех пор, как она, отчаянно не готовая, узнала о предстоящем туре по всей Германии. В глубине души Симона всегда надеялась, что они провалятся, как большинство групп-однодневок, потому что тогда её стежки и узелки ещё можно будет спасти.

…Или с тех пор, как увидела, как самозабвенно целовал брата Том, поддерживая его за затылок. С тех пор, как Билл, срывая голос, кричал: «Либо так, либо никак!» «Никак», конечно, относилось к ней. Симоне не было места в их обособленном мирке, где трогательно сплетались тонкие детские пальцы и покоряли мир доселе неизвестные бойзбэнды. Давно уже не было.

Повзрослели.

Симона сложила фотографии в коробку, поднялась на ноги, отряхнула расшитую маками юбку. Она смотрела вниз, на пёстрое разнообразие карточек: Билл и Том на качелях, Билл и Том в ванной, Билл и Том держатся за штанины отца… и решила, что сейчас вывалит всю эту кучу на задний двор и подожжёт. Она представила, как весело затрещит пламя, съедая осколки её воспоминаний, как исказятся детские мордашки, когда фотографии начнут гореть и съёживаться, как в сердце кольнёт до омерзительного верное «боишься». Или «стыдишься». Или «проклинаешь».

_Себя или их?_

Симона качнула головой и убрала коробку в дальний угол комнаты.

Они побудут её мальчиками ещё немного. Ещё чуть-чуть.


End file.
